Uncharacteristic
by QuitaBug
Summary: Kyoya does out-of-character things when a certain girl is involved. Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Looking out the car window, Haruhi watched the passing scenery as they drove to their destination. It was the weekend and the hosts had suddenly decided that they would like to go on a trip to the hot springs. Despite her refusal, they'd come to her house and practically kidnapped her, no thanks to her father who had packed her clothes for them. Now here she was, riding in the Hitachiin brothers' Rolls Royce with the others following behind in their cars.

Arriving at the ryokan, they were directed to their rooms. She was glad to see that the hosts' had gotten her a room fit to her. More specifically, a normal commoner's room rather than the luxurious ones they occupied. She'd argued with them about it on their last trip together when they'd gotten her a suite as big as her entire apartment decked out with expensive furniture she dared not touch.

Slipping out of her clothes and into the yutaka prepared, she went down the hall to Tamaki's rooms. Everyone was already gathered in the center of the room, Kyoya on his laptop while the other's talked about plans for the day. A few moments later, everyone agreed to go relax in the hot springs for a bit before dinner.

As they headed through the halls towards the onsen, Kyoya noticed her casually glances around, as if searching for someone. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded. "Not really, it's just that I haven't seen any girls since we arrived. Aren't there customers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would expect you take make this trip into a money-making opportunity like you usually do."

He adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Well, I decided that this trip would be solely for relaxation. Think of it as a gift since today is your birthday." With that he followed the rest of the hosts, leaving a dumbstruck Haruhi behind.

All she could do was gape at his retreating back. How very shocking and uncharacteristic of him to give up a perfect opportunity just for her.

-------------------------

Finally, graduation day had arrived. Walking through the halls of Ouran, Haruhi took the time to get her last feel of the school she held so many memories in. Students greeted her with admiration as she passed, which still surprised her till this day. As the only commoner in the school, you would expect them to shun or mock her; however, that was hardly ever the case. Some praised her for her intelligence as the top scoring student in the academy while others praised her for her looks. She'd been used to the girls commenting about her cute looks as a former host, but after her gender and been revealed, even boys came out of their way to look at her admirably.

At the party after the graduation ceremony (what would an Ouran graduation be without a party), everyone went to greet friends and family. The Hitachiin brothers forced her to wear a specially designed dress by them, given to her as a graduation present. Her hair, which she'd let grow since the reveal of her gender, hung loose around her shoulders in large curls.

Kohais came up to her with teary eyes as they wished her luck and stated how much they'll miss her. This went on for a short while before she was suddenly grabbed into a big hug. "Congratulations, my beautiful daughter!!" Tamaki swung her around effortlessly.

At her scream of help, she was delicately plucked out of his embrace by Mori. Upset, Tamaki ran over into Éclair's, his fiancée, embrace and complained about how his daughter was getting distant. Looking around, she saw that most of the former hosts were gathered around. After congratulated her and the twins, they left to greet others. Haruhi settled at a small table with a small plate of food as she watched the others. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Kyoya.

"Congratulations on graduating." He handed her a large bundle of roses before sitting at the seat across from her.

"Thank you, Kyoya. It's good to see you. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." She gave him a small smile.

"That's hardly the case. It is your graduation, after all."

She raised her eyebrows at that. Before she could comment, he reached over and took her hands into his. "I could never miss your special day." She blushed as he placed a kiss on each hand. He looked at her eyes. "I know this is sudden, but would you care to go on a date with me?"

Shocked, she stared at him for a long span of seconds. She would have never thought in her wildest dreams that he would ask someone like her out. For as long as they'd been friends, not once had she seen him show any interest in a girl aside for monetary means.

-----------------------

At one of the tables in the high-class restaurant, Haruhi sat across from Kyoya as they exchanged conversation over dinner. She was dressed in a short cocktail dress with her hair fashioned up in a curly bun. Though she hated to dress so elegantly, this was special since it was their last meal together before she was to leave on her flight returning to America where she attended Harvard.

It surprised many people that they were still together after four years of dating since her graduation from high school. Several doubted them, gossiping that both were sure to have a lover to warm their beds at night since the other was so far away and that their relationship was sure to fall. However, the distance didn't really seem like much to them and they could care less about other's opinions. They weren't the type to need constant affection just to know they were loved. Even so, she always made it her priority to return to Japan on holidays and during vacation while he often made 'business trips' to the states to see her.

As they finished their dinner, Kyoya suddenly stood and walked to her side of the table. Looking at him in question, her eyes suddenly widened as he kneeled down to one knee in front of her. Taking her hand into his, he looked up into her large eyes. "We've been dating for a while now. I know without a doubt that my life would be nothing without you in it. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Haruhi stared down at him with shock. Before her very eyes, the dignified Kyoya had kneeled onto the floor before her. And even worse, he did it where there were many to watch the proud head of the Ootori group do something so lowly for a commoner like her. Even so, she felt tears begin to trickle down her face as she gave him a bright smile.

----------------------------

It was the day of a huge event in Tokyo. Today was the wedding of Ootori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi. Because the groom's guests vastly outnumbered the bride's, they occupied both sides, though the front section of the bride's side was for her friends and family only.

As the ceremony began, the groom stood before the alter with the former host behind him as his groomsmen. Tamaki's wife, Kyoya's sister, Haruhi's cousin, and her friends from Harvard occupied the place as bridesmaids. With the song beginning for the bride to enter, Haruhi walked down the aisle on her father's arm decked out in a beautifully designed dress of the Hitachiin twins' making.

Coming up beside Kyoya, Haruhi smiled as they stood hand-in-hand in front of the priest. The world bared witness to the head of the Ootori group as he did two of the most uncharacteristic things they would ever see.

A few small drops of tears fell from his eyes as he looked into his beloved's eyes and recited his vows to her from the depths of his heart. As the priest gave them queue to seal their vows, Kyoya lifted her veil and bestowed her with one of his rare genuine smiles given only in private before planting a kiss on her lips.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This was just a bit of drabble I thought up one night and decided to write down. I'm all too eager for your REVIEWS!! The magic button is below.**


End file.
